Últimos Instantes
by dreamerth3
Summary: Ele nem poderia imaginar que aqueles tinham sido os últimos momentos ao lado do seu Sensei. OneShot [Kakashi x Yondaime] [Não Contem Slash]


**N/a: **Cá está mais uma Fiction minha, bem eu tentei demonstrar um pouco de um amor entre Pai e filho e Irmão mais velho… não sei se consegui, mas gostei de escrever. É sempre bom imaginar o que escrevermos e depois parece sempre tudo perfeito… enfim… espero que gostem! Não é Yaoi… u.u V

**Últimos Instantes**

**Sumário: **Ele nem poderia imaginar que aqueles tinham sido os últimos momentos ao lado do seu Sensei. OneShot (Kakashi x Yondaime) (**Não Contem Slash**)

O dia estava bonito. A vila parecia calma e não haviam indícios de ataques inimigos. E aproveitando o seu dia de folga, Kakashi saiu de casa em direcção à casa do seu Sensei, Yondaime. Geralmente quando não tinha nada para fazer costumava ir ter com o 4th Hokage para brincar com o seu filho e aproveitar para conversar um pouco também. Desde que Obito e Rin haviam sido mortos que ele ficara solitário e era difícil para ele aproximar-se de alguém com medo de que alguma coisa pudesse acontecer. A única pessoa com quem ele realmente podia contar era mesmo Yondaime.

Como de costume, o Hokage estava sentado num baloiço de madeira com o pequeno nos braços. Antes de aparecer à vista do professor, Kakashi ficou a observa-los de perto, escondido por trás de uma arvore. As semelhanças entre pai e filho eram de tal forma que era impossível alguém duvidar da paternidade da criança. Por momentos sentiu vontade de chorar ao lembrar-se do seu pai, eles também eram incrivelmente parecidos e muitos já o chamavam pela alcunha do pai: - O Canino Branco de Konoha. Era nestes momentos que mais sentia a falta dele…

Controlou as emoções e caminhou até Yondaime, sentando-se no baloiço ao lado. O homem loiro olhou-o com a sua expressão de sempre… o seu sorriso encantador e aqueles olhos azuis céu tão maravilhosos. Bastava olhar para o pequeno ao colo dele e ver que mesmo o sorriso era o mesmo… assim que o pequeno viu Kakashi começou a fazer força para ir até ao colo dele.

"Olha Kakashi, o Naruto quer ir para o teu colo…pega-lhe vá!" – disse Yondaime entregando-lhe o pequeno bebé sorridente.

"Tenho medo de o deixar cair Sensei…" – disse enquanto pensava de agarrava ou não.

"Oh, pega-lhe logo Kakashi, não queiras ver o Naruto a chorar se não ele não se cala mais…"

"Ok." – Kakashi pegou Naruto com cuidado e segurou-o firmemente. O pequeno assim que se sentiu nos braços de Kakashi deu uma gargalhada e começou a puxar-lhe a mascara. Yondaime sorria feliz.

"Eheh, bebé travesso, só mesmo tu para me tirares a minha mascara, e é porque eu não te posso impedir se não, não conseguias!" – disse Kakashi enquanto brincava com Naruto.

"Ainda não percebi porque é que a utilizas, tens um rosto tão bonitinho… cá para mim estás é com medo que as raparigas da vila se apaixonem por ti." – Kakashi corou com o comentário de Yondaime e sorriu.

"Não, não tem nada a ver, uso porque sempre utilizei e porque gosto do meu rosto assim." – Disse novamente. Naruto começou a puxar-lhe os cabelos e a tentar falar alguma coisa mas ainda era novo de mais para se perceber o que dizia. Kakashi cuidadosamente tirou as pequenas mãos de Naruto do seu cabelo e começou a brincar com ele para o distrair.

"És um rapaz muito misterioso Kakashi, mas gosto e pessoas assim…"

"Sensei…" – disse Kakashi após algum tempo.

"O que foi Kakashi?"

"Não me quer acompanhar até à pedra? Vou lá fazer a visita habitual…"

"Sim tudo bem, eu tu e o Naruto vamos até lá…" – disse o mais velho levantando-se do baloiço e pegando em Naruto ao colo que refilou por deixar Kakashi.

"Obrigado Sensei…" – disse Kakashi enquanto caminhavam.

Como era normal, foi uma visita silenciosa. Por mais forças que Kakashi fizesse para não chorar na frente de Yondaime, não conseguia, aquelas pequenas lágrimas caíam quase sem ele dar conta. Naruto gatinhava no chão, ao lado da pedra e entretinha-se a brincar com uma borboleta que estava parada.

"Tenho saudades dele…" – disse Kakashi limpando o rosto. – "Arrependo-me de nunca ter sido carinhoso com ele… ele não merecia o que eu lhe fiz."

"Sabes Kakashi, eu conversei com o Obito e ele não te odiava como dizia, ele gostava tanto de ti que te via como um exemplo, mas admitir isso não! Sabes como ele era… tu próprio não admitias tal coisa… ele morreu para te salvar… e a Rin também… ele agora faz parte de ti… aproveita isso. Não fiques todo o dia a pensar no que podias ter feito pois agora já não há volta a dar… se as pessoas fazem as coisas é porque existe um sentido para as fazer, mesmo aqueles que erram, muitas das vezes erram sem saber ou a defender aquilo em que sempre acreditaram…"

Kakashi assentiu com a cabeça, não tinha palavras para responder, ou então não queria mesmo dizer nada. Ficaram algumas horas naquele lugar, tudo aquilo lhes trazia saudades e recordações felizes. Naruto acabou por adormecer nos braços de Yondaime e este ficou a olha-lo calmamente.

"Tenho a certeza que quando ele crescer, vai ser igual ao Sensei…" – disse Kakashi.

"É um menino muito especial para mim, se eu puder, vou certificar-me de que ele nunca irá sofrer ou magoar-se. Não sabes o quão o Naruto é especial… ele tem o dom de fazer os outros sorrir, dou-te o teu próprio exemplo, assim que ele ficou nos teus braços tu sorriste como raramente sorrias… ele é mesmo um menino com um bom coração."

Yondaime falava com um brilho especial nos olhos. Era o seu filho, estava orgulhoso dele… e era também o seu ponto fraco.

"Kakashi, anda aqui. Dá-me um abraço!" – pediu o loiro estendendo-lhe os braços. Kakashi ficou um pouco confuso e hesitou. Corou e desviou o olhar do professor. - "Deixa de ter armar em forte e chega aqui!" – Yondaime puxou-o e abraçou-o. Após alguns segundos, Kakashi já se tinha deixado abraçar.

"Não faz sentido estares sempre triste… precisas de alguém que te dê mimos… anima-te, eu estou aqui quando precisares e o Naruto também. Deixa esse sentimento de culpa de lado… isso não te levará a lado nenhum…"

"Obrigado Sensei…obrigado…"

-----

Um pouco antes de anoitecer, era noticia em toda a vila que uma Raposa de Nove Caudas denominada Kyuubi, havia invadido a vila. Muitos Shinobis lutaram contra ela mas não pareciam conseguir. Entre eles, Kakashi, que se tinha perdido completamente de Yondaime. Era um verdadeiro monstro, aquele animal tinha uma força enorme e um tamanho gigantesco. Kakashi precisava rapidamente de encontrar Yondaime para saber como ele estava, e Naruto também.

Após ajudar algumas pessoas da vila, Kakashi correu Konoha à procura do seu Sensei. O caminho parecia-lhe mais calmo e muitas pessoas comentavam algo como: - "Foi o 4th que acabou com aquele monstro, foi ele que salvou a vila de Konoha!" – Kakashi sorriu feliz, o seu professor tinha salvo a vila de Konoha de um monstro aterrorizador. Mas o seu sorriso morreu assim que ele soubera como é que a vila havia sido salva.

Era verdade que Yondaime tinha salvo Konoha… mas dera a sua vida nisso. Tinha selado a Kyuubi num bebé, em Naruto que se encontrava a chorar abandonado perto do local da antiga batalha. Mais uma pessoa que havia partido… mais um pedaço do seu coração despedaçado… porque é que as coisas terminavam sempre de forma horrível? Não era justo…

Os berros de Naruto fizeram Kakashi despertar do seu choque e correr imediatamente até ele. O pequeno acalmou-se assim que se sentira nos braços de Kakashi. Na sua barriga havia um selo, a marca de Yondaime, da Kyuubi, do dia em que a vila fora salva e que nascia um herói que ninguém quis conhecer…

**Fim**

**N/a1:** Gostava de explicar algumas coisas, nada muito complicadas. Eu não sei se o Kakashi lutou contra a Kyuubi no anime, mas eu aqui dei assim um leve toque em que ele entrou nessa batalha. Também não sei como foi bem a vida de Yondaime e se Naruto realmente passou algum tempo com ele, mas isto é uma Fiction, que eu gostei de escrever. Eheh xD… mais uma coisa e só para terminar, a Rin nesta Fiction também já estava morta (não tenho nada contra a rapariga, mas pronto… eh eh)! Tá…por agora é só… Até à próxima!

**Nina-chan** our **Th3Dremaer**


End file.
